1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimension forming support material, a three-dimension forming support material cartridge, and a three-dimension forming composition set.
2. Related Art
The three-dimension forming apparatus, also called as a 3D printer, for example, is known as an apparatus for fabricating a three-dimensional structure (for example, parts of industrial products, toys such as dolls, and the like) in which the three-dimensional structure is fabricated by repeating the following processes of: disposing a forming material (model material) using an ink jet method according to the cross-sectional shape data of a three-dimensional shape, and curing the material with radiation such as an ultraviolet ray (UV) or an electron beam (EB).
In the three-dimension forming apparatus, in order to form a freely-shaped structure, in the case of forming an overhang or ceiling, a support material for forming a support portion supporting the lower portion of the forming material is required.